Twinkle Twinkle
"Twinkle Twinkle" (반짝 반짝, Banjjak banjjak) is a song by South Korean boy grouo BIGBANG, and the third track in their second studio album, Remember. Lyrics |-|Hangul= YB yea 그댄 반짝이는 별 (hey) TOP (yo, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 let's go) Chorus: YB 그대 어디에서 무엇을 해도 나 그댈 끝까지 따라 가리 (ooh-wee) 언제 든지 어느 곳에서 어제처럼 기다리겠어 전화해 Baby 넌 반짝 반짝 GD (coming up) TOP (let me tell you girl) 반짝 반짝 미녀들을 살짝 다룰 줄 아는 로맨틱한 남자 괜찮어 부끄러말고 안겨 찰싹 널 위해 준비한 초콜렛과 사탕 난 한입으로 두말 안해 누가 뭐래도 항상 널 놀래켜 줄껄? 짜잔! 그 어떤 과거 때론 힘겨운 미래 이리 기대 그대가 있기에 모든게 힘이 돼 SR 내 손을 잡아봐 (hey) 세상이 변할꺼야 (ooh-wee) 너의 그 향기 손짓 몸짓 눈빛 아름다워 따라와 둘만의 파라다이스 oh-oh Repeat chorus GD 쓸데 없는 집착을 버릴래 니 앞에 선 난 항상 어린애처럼 순수히 널 안을래 묵묵히 니 뒤를 지킬께 우리 함께 라면 1년이 기념일 친구들과의 약속은 다 미뤘지 사랑은 바람을 타고 날 밀었지 너의 곁으로 ooh-wee DS 내 손을 잡아봐 (hey) 어디든 떠나는 거야 (ooh-wee) 너의 그 미소 피부 말투 모두 사랑스러 따라와 둘만의 파라다이스 oh girl Repeat chorus GD (yea, yea, break it down) TOP 반.짝.반.짝 널 나의 세상에 초대할께 반.짝.반.짝 다시 뛰는 심장 소리를 느껴 GD 반.짝.반.짝 빛나는 넌 나만의 여자 YB 잠.깐.앉.어 할 말이 있어 listen up lady SR 바보같이 널 혼자 둘 순 없어 화를 내도 널 사랑할 수 밖에 없어 DS say hey- GD (slow down) 행복하다 말해줘 사랑한다 말해줘 (that's right) 속삭여줘 Repeat chorus x2 그대 어디에서 무엇을 해도 |-|Romanization= YB yea geuden banjjakeeneun byul (hey) TOP (yo, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 let's go)Chorus: YB geudae uhdiehsuh moouhseul haedo nah geudel ggeutggahji ddahrah gahri (ooh-wee) unjae deunji uhneu gosesuh uhjechuhrum gidahligesseo junhwahae baby nun banjjak banjjak GD (coming up) TOP (let me tell you girl) banjjak banjjak minyuhdeuleul sahljjak dahruljul ahneun romantic han namja gwenchaneo buggeuruhmalgoh ahngyuh chalssak nul wehae junbeehahn chocolategwa satang nahn haneep-euro doomahl ahnhae noogah moraedoh hangsang nuhl nollaekyuh joolggul? jja-jahn! geu uhddun gwaguh ddaeron himgyuhwoon mirae eeree gidae geudaegah itgieh modeungae himee dwe SR nae sohneul jababwa (hey) sesang-ee byunhalgguhhya (ooh-wee) nuh-ee geu hyang-gi sohnjit momjit noonbit ahreumdahwuh ddarahwah doolmahnee paradise (oh-oh) Repeat chorus GD sseuldae upneun jipchageul buhrillae nee ahpe sun nahn hangsang uhrinaechuhrum soonsoohee nul ahneulae mookmookhee nee dwireul jikilggae oori hahnggae ramyun ilnyunee ginyumil chingoodeulgwa-ee yaksokeun dah miruhjji sarang-eun barameul tago nal milutji nuh-ee kyuteuroh (ooh-wee) DS nae sohneul jababwa (hey) uhdideun dduhnahneun guhyah (ooh-wee) nuh-eh geu miso peeboo mahltoo modoo sarangseuruh ddahlawah doolmahnee paradise oh girl Repeat chorus GD (yea, yea, break it down) TOP ban. jjak. ban. jjak nul nah-ee sesang-eh chodaehalgge ban. jjak. ban. jjak dashi dduineun shimjang sorileul neugguh GD ban. jjak. ban. jjak bitnahneun nuhn namahnee yuhja YB jam. ggan. it. suh halmalee it suh listen up lady SR babogachi nul honjah dool soon upsuh hwa-reul DS say hey- GD (slow down) hengbokadah malhaejoh saranghandah malhaejoh (that's right) soksakyuhjoh Repeat chorus x2 geudae uhdiehsuh moouhseul haedo |-|English= YB yea you are a twinkle star (hey) TOP (yo, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 let's go) Chorus: YB dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee) i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle GD (Coming up) TOP (Let me tell you girl) twinkle twinkle, i am a romantic man who knows how to treat beautiful ladies softly; it's okay, don't feel shy and nestle in me, chocolate and candy i prepared for you; i don't say it twice in one breath, whoever said i can always surprise you? ta-da! any past, sometimes hard future, just lean here, everything can give me power as long as you're here SR hold my hand (hey!), life will change (ooh-wee) your aroma, hand gesture, body gesture, way you look, are beautiful come with me (to) our own paradise oh-oh Repeat Chorus GD i will throw away any wasteful attachment; when i stand in front of you, always like a child, i will hug you without any meaning, i will stand behind you in silence every day is a holiday when we are together; i delayed meeting with friends love got on a wind and pushed me to your side (ooh-wee) DS hold my hand (hey!), life will change (ooh-wee) your aroma, hand gesture, body gesture, way you look, are beautiful come with me (to) our own paradise oh girl Repeat Chorus GD (yea yea, break it down) TOP twinkle twinkle i will invite you to my world twinkle twinkle i feel my heart beating again GD twinkle twinkle you who shines, are my only lady YB sit for a sec i have something to say listen up lady SR i can't leave you like a fool, i can't stop loving you even if you are mad DS say hey- GD (slow down) tell me you are happy, tell me you love me, (that's right) whisper them to me Repeat Chorus x2 dear whatever you do Category:Songs Category:2008 releases